Prompts
by Kiryu Al
Summary: Contains fear of unicorns to nosy allergies, flying ninjas, monstrous reporters and many more! Oneshots and Drabbles on our favourite MFB characters. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Circus [For Kyosuke, Ray Ray and Sades… the crazy circus to my clown]**

What did you look for in a circus?

Unusual and shocking acts that no normal person could think of? Or daring men and women that work to entertain? There are those breathtaking maneuvers that we don't find in our daily monotonous lives.

* * *

"B-b-bull!"

In an absurd mask he charges towards the blond boy holding a red silk cloth. "Come on, wild cow!"

Smack!

The boy bows down politely facing no apparent audience. His chubby companion rubs his head as he lay on the ground mumbling, "Owie…"

* * *

We have bullfights and skilful fire-handlers.

* * *

Tsubasa looks to his side, eyes widened. "Gingka, what in the holy name of—"

Face stuffed, the said blader looks at him with worry. "Don't tell Madoka."

A blink. "The curtains are on fire." Tsubasa points out.

"Oh…" The redhead dismissively shrugs. "No problem."

The white haired lad's eye twitches, a sweat drop appearing at his forehead when his childhood friend continues plundering the fridge, very expertly ignoring the blazing flame devouring his wife's house.

* * *

Red nosed entertainers who mess with lions and make it out alive.

* * *

"Aa- _choo_!"

The green haired lad with a disgusted tone wipes off his face. "Ugh. Use a tissue for cryin' out loud, Demure."

Demure staggers over to the table, running a hand to swipe his red tear rimmed eyes, his skin burning with fever as he with a hurried motion tries taking out the little wipes that would ease his—his—Ah—ease—Ah—

"No, no. Demure, the tis—"

"AACHOO!"

 _Cringe!_

A growl. "Demure…"

* * *

We will bring you highly skilled acrobats who are simply unbeatable.

* * *

"Yu, _don't_!"

A pitchy mischievous giggle was the only thing he heard in return. Tsubasa shook his head trying to stop his little companion but Yu's partner in crime was already running towards him all fast and frenzy.

The two kiddies had reached the grand finale.

JUMP!

Tithi's robe fluttered. _He was flying. He was flying._

 _ **CRASH!**_

… _he was not flying._

Tsubasa winced.

They both lay on the ground, the shattered vase littering the ground with Yu groaning in pain under Tithi.

Helping them both up, Tsubasa frowned, "Are you both alright?"

Tithi looked over at Yu, the grin creeping up their lips. "AGAIN!"

* * *

We had them all. You only had to come searching.

* * *

 **Hi! It's been a while since I wrote... aaaanyway... this will contain drabbles and oneshots from different prompts I got. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Next up: Paparazzi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paparazzi**

His fingers gripped the baseball bat in his hands as if it were his shield from all evil as he peeked from a corner of a street.

King took a deep breath.

No flashy lights to blind him, or microphones extended in his direction with people of all shapes and sizes glaring from behind and in bickering voices constantly questioning.

He shuddered as he tiptoed outside from his hiding place and—

Squelch!

His foot connected with a mucky puddle, which he could swear was grinning at him, when he looked down, cringing.

Like a blaring horn and with twinkling lights the simple squelch acted like welcome sign.

King slowly turned his head, eyes bulging and stance of a deer caught in headlights.

The bat fell to the ground with a thud as he saw the typhoon of hungry reporters coming his way and the only thing that left his lips was, "HELP!" with an A.

* * *

 **Unicorns**

It was a nightmare.

The spiky black haired boy's head turned to the sky, inhaling deeply to calm his tensed nerves.

 _Pegasus…_

Eyes closed, Masamune ignored the word hauntingly running through his mind.

 _Pega…sus.._

He shifted, shoving the thoughts away with a frown.

 _The magnificent creature walked towards with the soft click of its hooves. Tap, tap. Its awe-inspiring horn emitted a translucent glow giving it a heavenly aura. It walked towards him and suddenly a bright blue flame coiled around it and a strong sapphire aura hugged the creature's frame, serene white razing the horn to ash and causing huge wings to erupt from its sides._

 _Masamune stepped back._

 _A hand lovingly caressed his beast as it transformed from his beautiful Striker to, to…_

 _The red haired teen grinned at him, "I am number one!"_

"NO!" Masamune jolted up.

Striker was number one; no one else. Do you hear me Gingka Hagane!?

* * *

 **YES. You got two! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped**

"Some people are said to be claustrophobic.

"He convinced himself he was not, considering he would be trapped each day for the rest of his life behind bars of hopelessness.

"But that did not mean he deserved this. Their voices haunted him as he was hurled to his imminent doom. The rumors brutally pierced his ears in a warning. Their snickers and disapproving nods when he was sentenced to this merciless punishment echoed.

"The melancholy music fit his situation like a glove and colored his upcoming death. It would be in the news, in the papers, how an innocent was charged guilty and brutally mutilated at the hands of a tyrant.

"He closed his eyes as he entered the room of his fate ready to face the beast.

"There she stood, eyes like deep blazing blue pits ready to drown its victims, brown hair like strangling rope ready to suffocate him, claws that of a wicked witch, and fangs… oh the sharpest you have ever seen," Gingka continued, hands raised looking at the little child peeking at him with fearful eyes from behind the bed. "Waiting… waiting for him to get up on the altar."

A squeak and some rustling under the covers resulted at those words.

"Heh… no need to get scared, champ. Daddy defeated the monster."

"Did you really?"

Gingka paled.

Turning his head around, he saw his little wife glowering at him.

"Oh, hon… I was, uh… just… uh…" He gulped. "Telling Ichiru a bedtime story…"

"Oh, really?" She death glared at him and he cringed. "I think I'd love to hear it too."

Madoka sat on the bed, looking expectantly at her husband as their son with a giggle climbed into her lap and cuddled with his mother.

"Yes! It is a really horror one, mommy!" Ichiru claimed, hands waggling. "Daddy fought an evil monster."

The brunette smiled at the young redhead as she cradled him after covering them with the warm and cozy quilt. "Did he?"

"Yes. Tell her daddy!"

Gingka mentally cursed his son for being so… so…

Madoka was smirking at him, knowing all too well how Daddy would continue his story. "Yes, continue, Gingka. We wouldn't want Ichiru to not know the end."

He was trapped.

Maybe he was claustrophobic after all, he thought under his wife's unforgiving and confining gaze.

* * *

 **Heeeello! I hope you liked this one. I will be updating soon. Maybe. (Trolled?)**

 **Leave a review if it isn't much trouble, k? :))**


End file.
